1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to application computer programs operating in the internet environment. In particular, the present invention relates to efficient use or management of electronic mail (“eMail”) resources on the internet, such as the control of unsolicited eMail messages (“spam”), including eMail messages from commercial senders. The present invention also relates to providing an identity registry and a sender verification service.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In March, 2003, it is reported that 41% of all eMail traffic on the internet is “spam” (i.e., unsolicited electronic mass mailing), using aggregated lists of eMail addresses culled from the internet and resold for this purpose. Since March 2003, spam has increased to between 50% and 75% of all eMail traffic according to various surveys. Spam content is often highly objectionable (e.g. pornographic). In response to this pandemic, many users and their eMail service providers use “filter” software to screen spam. However, such screening is at best only partially effective. On one hand, if a filter is set too stringently, it is possible that legitimate eMail messages may be erroneously and unintentionally removed. On the other hand, a less stringent filter may allow an undesirable number of spam messages to pass undetected through the filter.
As the skills and the technology available to the “spammers” become more sophisticated, even the more stringent filters can be defeated. Meanwhile, as the user's mailbox is filled with spam, legitimate eMail messages are increasingly likely to be overlooked by the intended recipient in the sea of spam. Consequently, legitimate transactions and opportunities may be lost. Also, when national and regional internet service providers (ISPs) go out of business, often with little prior warning, it leaves a large number of dead (i.e., out-of-service) eMail addresses. As a result, affected users lose their personal and business connections. Dead eMail addresses can also result from people changing jobs, schools, or ISPs. Meanwhile, although one can still use a search engine to search for an eMail address, people are increasingly reluctant to make their eMail addresses available in public for fear that they may be “harvested” by the spammers. Thus, the convenience and connectedness provided by eMail service are significantly degraded. At the same time, companies and other commercial senders (e.g., direct marketers) who would like to reach qualified customers and consumers are finding their messages increasingly drowned out by spammers who can indiscriminantly “shot-gun” spam at virtually no cost to themselves.
One recent response to the growing spam problem is the development of eMail software “plug-ins” which attempt to verify the sender through an auto-reply process. Such plug-ins are, however, inconvenient to install and to use. Another development is a “sender bond” software product that is available from Vanquish, Inc., Marlborough, Mass. Such a system, however, is too limited in scope. Thus, a solution is needed that allows a user to manage the amount of spam targeting his mailbox, while allowing legitimate mass eMail mailings to reach willing recipients.